Killer Queen
by dArmiitHa
Summary: En un Hyrule triste y desolado reina una malvada princesa guerrera. Cansados de este monárquico reinado y de la vil manera de manejar las cosas de su gobernante, un grupo de hylians se embarcarán en una aventura para detener a esta grotesca muchachita.
1. Introduction matters

**Disclaimer: **APPLIED.

**Advertencias:** OOC. AU. Es mi fic, hago lo que me pegue con él. Hace unas diez palabras dije que era "OOC, AU" so, si quiero que Link use tutu mientras vive en China, lo hará ._. No acepto comentarios como "No puedes hacer eso D: no es su personalidad, blah, blah, blah". Si no te gusta, no lo leas, debes saber que esto se escribe para gente a quien le agrade :3. Parejas a mi gusto y parecer en un futuro, si babe, habrá amor; para prevenir y no lamentar, de una vez: Reina el ZeLink, rulea el MidZant. .

**Large Summary:** En un Hyrule oscuro, gris, triste y desolado reina una malvada princesa guerrera. Cansados de este monárquico reinado y de la vil manera de manejar las cosas de su gobernante, un grupo de hylians se embarcarán en una aventura para detener a esta grotesca y misteriosa muchachita. El jefe de fuerzas, Ganondorf; el segundo mando, Midna; el jefe de armamento, Link; la recién reclutada, Zelda y otros personajes que ya conocemos en una lucha contra la líder más sanguinaria de todos los tiempos. Pero, ¿Qué ocurre cuando el peligro está entre los guerreros? La princesa podría estar donde quiera, podría ser cualquiera: Killer Queen.

**Killer Queen  
><strong>Capítulo I  
>Introduction matters, even if you don´t believe it<br>**By:** dArmiitHa

Observaba con cierta tristeza su alrededor; sabía que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero, realmente no tenía ganas de nada. Sólo de pensar…Y eso no era bueno.

Miró de soslayo la larguirucha y delgada espada de plata extendida sobre su mesa, con esas elegantes incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en la empuñadura y ese grabado tan significativo en la misma hoja; astillada y maltratada de manera muy notoria. La tomó con cuidado y la analizó desde todos los ángulos que pudo, dándole vueltas y moviendo la cabeza; emitiendo quejidos a cada mirada. Al final optó por ponerla de vuelta en el lugar, dónde estaba inicialmente. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pensando en que sería bastante laborioso repararla; al dueño con seguridad le iba a salir un precio caro.

Ese no muy empeñoso intento de hacer su trabajo quedó en eso, un intento; y no se trataba de la única arma que tendría que reparar. Se sacudió sus ropas color café y beige, se acomodó la espada que colgaba en su cintura.

De nuevo vagaba mirando por la ventana, apoyado en el marco, viendo pasar el cielo grisáceo tan característico de Hyrule. ¿Desde cuándo el cielo era así? ¿Desde cuándo Hyrule era tan triste?

A, sí. _Eso_.

Frunció el ceño y rechinó los dientes de sólo pensarlo. _De sólo pensarla._ El estomago se le revolvió y sintió como si le apretaran el corazón. Sintió el coraje puro recorrerle, la impotencia le dio un amargo sabor de boca.

—Te ves tan tonto cuando piensas, hmp, eso es curioso. —Escuchó una socarrona voz. No tenía que voltearse para saber de quién se trataba. —Ya que te ves tonto todo el tiempo. ¿Será que la vida no te quiere o algo por el estilo?

—Hola, Midna. —Respondió con poco entusiasmo, sin dejar de mirar el ambiente por la ventana. Midna soltó una risilla traviesa, de esas que solía emitir.

—Neh, que amargado. —Se quejó al ver la reacción poco amistosa del chico, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Tendrías la decencia de voltear la cara cuando estoy hablando contigo?, gracias.

Otro suspiro escapó de los labios del rubio de ojos azulados. Despegó los brazos de donde los tenía puestos y se puso derecho; comenzó a girar su cuerpo perezosamente hasta encarar a la muchacha. Estaba muy analítico ese día, ya que tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad pasó sus ojos sobre toda Midna, como un escáner. Nada fuera de lo común, su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta y bastante alborotado—El cual, a su parecer, era tan largo y vasto que no le dejaba entender como el delgado cuerpecillo de la chica lo sostenía sin irse para atrás—, su tez blanca a un nivel extremo, sus ojos rojizos y esa sonrisa ladina y pícara tan característica de ella, con un colmillo sobresaliendo por un lado; vistiendo una capa negra con un montón de símbolos extraños de colores grises, llegándole ésta hasta mitad de la pantorrilla; descalza.

— ¿Feliz? —Habló después de un rato de silencio. Midna frunció el seño y enchuecó los labios.

—Cómprate una vida, tarado.

—Vístete bien.

—Y dime, Link. ¿Qué hacías? —O le había ignorado o siquiera había puesto atención a lo que había dicho. No quería discutir, así que sólo respondió.

—Um, descansaba un rato. —Se rascó la cabeza, lanzando un bostezo. —Pensaba…

— ¿En qué? —Le cortó la pelirroja. Él la miró mal.

—No es tu asunto.

— ¿Pensabas en nuestra querida princesa? —Cuestionó, burlona. Link la miró asesinamente. —Eso pensé…Si te unieras al grupo, tal vez…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tratar de convencerme de unirme a _eso_? —Ahora fue el turno de cortarle de Link. Miró divertido a la muchacha, sin divertirse realmente. —Creí que ya te había dejado en claro que no lo haría. No me uno a planes sin futuro.

— ¡Eso es porque eres cobarde!—Gruñó ella. Link lanzó otro bostezo y le dio la espalda nuevamente. —No es un plan sin futuro, es la salvación de Hyrule…

—Si yo soy cobarde, tu eres débil…—Canturreó Link, restando importancia al asunto con un ademán de mano.

— ¡No cambies el tema! —Al parecer, había alterado un poco a la hylian. —Y nada tiene que ver tu cobardía con que sea débil, imbécil. No-soy-débil. —Deletreó.

—Si no fueras débil, no me necesitarías, ni me llorarías tanto. —Ahora a él le tocaba mostrar esa sonrisa socarrona, seguramente Midna lo estaba odiando en esos momentos. —Podrías hacer las cosas por tu cuenta sin tener que pedírselas a otros.

—Si te estoy pidiendo ayuda, te lo prometo que no es por gusto. —Habló bastante seria; condición que había tomado poco a poco a lo largo de la charla. —Es porque pienso que tienes una habilidad que no voy a encontrar en ningún otro lado. —Se recargó en la pared más cercana y soltó un suspiro derrotado. Se dejó resbalar por ella. —Quizá tengas razón…Quizá no sea tan fuerte como presumo, o como me gustaría. —Desvió la mirada, decepcionada de sí misma. Se notaba su molestia al hablar —Eso se demuestra, ya que no puedo derrotar a Kesya sola. —Y salía el gato. Link frunció el seño, no quería escuchar nada acerca de esa persona. No quería escuchar ni la más maldita y mínima referencia. —Pensé que por tratarse de ella lo considerarías…

—Mencionándola no lograrás conmoverme, ni que me una, ni que mi corazón arda dramáticamente en ira y vaya contigo, ni nada de lo que tu cabecita pueda imaginarse. Fue un buen plan mientras te duró. —Y acabó el drama de la chica. Midna se arrancó a carcajadas, sin poderlo evitar. Link la miró con rencor.

—Diablos, eres muy astuto para mí. —Farfulló, aún entre risas. —D-debes admitirlo, casi te engañé. —Y sus carcajadas no paraban.

El sonrió ligeramente. —Te conozco desde hace mucho como para que logres engañarme con algo así, ya debes inventarte trucos nuevos. —Se acercó a la pared y se resbaló a un lado de ella, despeinándola con ternura.

—Eh, eh. Odio que hagas eso. —Se quejó, tratando de alejar al chico de su bonche enorme de pelo. — ¡Basta!

Link rió divertido. Miró la hora, poco interesado. Dejó de despeinar a la quejosa muchacha. —Debo adelantar los trabajos, será mejor que te vayas retirando. —Le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla y se levantó, dirigiéndose a un pequeño taller. Un montón de espadas, escudos, martillos e inclusive una chimenea reposaban allí, esperando a ser usados.

—Ah, vamos. —Midna se acercó a él, insistente. —Tienes que unirte.

— ¿Nunca aceptas un no por respuesta?

—Es una de mis cualidades. —Presumió, altanera. Link se puso unos guantes de cuero y tomó una espada, poniéndola al fuego. La chica gruñó; que complicado era convencerlo.

Después de unos segundos se ver a Link ablandar la espada, se le ocurrió una brillante idea, simplemente brillante. O al menos eso pensaba ella. Una sonrisa traviesa le surcó el rostro.

—Me siento acosado…—Comentó Link, notando la retorcida sonrisa de Midna, la cual lo miró fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. — Emm… ¿Qué?

—Juguemos un juego. —Dijo alzando la voz, enérgica. Antes de que el hylian pudiese quejarse, volvió a hablar. — ¡Cartas!

— Diablos, ¿Cuál es tu…?

—Si tú ganas, prometo dejar de molestarte con este asunto. —Al hylian se le iluminaron los ojos, el sólo pensar que Midna dejaría de atosigarlo con eso… ¡ERA GRANDIOSO! —Pero…—Y allí iba lo obvio. —Si yo gano, tendrás que venir conmigo, sin reclamos…

—Sabes que nadie ha podido ganarme en años, ¿verdad? —Sonrió, orgulloso. Tenía la cosa ganada.

—De nada me cuesta intentar, además, ¿aceptarías algún otro juego, con lo amargado que eres? —Resopló. Link aprobó su teoría con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Entones… ¿Trato?...No hay marcha atrás después de firmarlo. —Advirtió, tendiéndole la mano. Link se miró pensativo y confundido.

—No lo sé…

—Yo sólo te doy una manera fácil de librarte de mí. Y a mi un intento de tener lo que quiero. Tú decides.

No terminaba de decidirse, miraba la mano extendida de Midna, dudoso. Si, él era el mejor en cartas, nadie podía ganarle en toda la maldita frontera. Se tomó unos segundos más para pensarlo. Midna no podía hacer nada contra él…Él conocía sus trampas. Estampó su mano contra la de Midna, sonriendo confianzudo; sellando el trato. Tenía el juego ganado.

**n.n**

Estúpido desafío…

Estúpido orgullo del orto…

¡Estúpida Midna del demonio!

El joven Link se encontraba tirado en las afueras de Lake Hylia, o lo que eso solía ser. Ahora más bien era conocido como algo así: "El charco oloroso que solía ser el paraíso Zora". Porque al parecer en esto se había convertido aquel hermoso lugar, _justo después del cambio de gobierno_.

Esperaba con la frustración a flor de piel, recordando como hace unas semanas había perdido patéticamente cierto juego de cartas muy importante, tal vez el más importante de su vida. Ella había hecho trampa, estaba seguro. ¡Nadie le ganaba en eso, maldita sea!

Bueno, lo hecho estaba hecho; y por poco que le gustase, él era un hombre de palabra…Debía cumplir sus tratos, sin excusa…Aunque fuese lo menos que quisiera en el mundo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más para ver un par de figuras a lo lejos; debían ser las personas reclutadas por Midna, serían alrededor de unas mmm... ¿Setenta? Estaba a punto de conocerlas.

La miró a lo lejos, con una sonrisa ladina. Le alegraba esa Midna tan luchadora, tan servicial. Aunque, a su gusto y parecer, bastante idiota. Probablemente se estarán preguntando algo como: _"Pero, ¿que carajo ocurrió con Hyrule? ¿Por qué tanto drama?"._ Conforme la muchacha acortaba distancia, él recordaba las razones por las cuales Midna era como era, las razones por las cuales todos estaban como estaban.

Un otoño ventoso, hace aproximadamente unos dos años. Link podía recordarlo con claridad…La muerte del Rey de Hyrule había sido anunciada en la madrugada, el reino estaba en pánico. Sin un líder, sin nadie. La situación era horrorosa. La producción, las ventas, los robos; todo Hyrule se detuvo en unas horas. Sin rey no había mundo, sin rey no había orden. Debían hacer algo al respecto.

El líder, la cabeza, el alto del pueblo: estaba muerto. Al parecer su salud se había mantenido en un estado degenerativo desde hace meses, hasta que el anciano rey no pudo más con el peso de sus enfermedades. Todo fue rápido, nadie lo previó. Nadie lo esperaba.

Necesitaban un nuevo líder, un protector de Hyrule. Los altos cargos buscaron soluciones, debían arreglar el asunto _Ipso facto_. Y allí fue cuando la luz brilló…Cuando una "solución" iluminó los nublados cielos de Hyrule. Allí fue cuando pensaron en la persona más cercana al rey: Su hija. La princesa Kesya.

_Grave error._

Kesya…Una misteriosa jovencita de catorce años de edad. Siempre oculta por su cariñoso padre, resguardada en un castillo. Extrañamente vista en eventos sociales, inclusive en los importantes festivales del pueblo. Pocas personas habían tenido el privilegio de ver su rostro. Se rumoreaba que era una muchachita propia e inteligente; con una habilidad impresionante en la batalla. Callada, prudente, oportuna. Inclusive toda una belleza. Indudablemente toda una princesa digna y derecha, quizá poco experimentada, pero, _¿Qué más tenían?_

Al final se aprobó la idea del consejo, el pueblo estuvo de acuerdo—En un principio. —. Ella aceptó el cargo…Y allí comenzó la pesadilla.

A los pocos días de hecha la ceremonia de coronación, los pueblos fueron acorralados por montones de soldados reales. Los nobles campesinos, vendedores, cantineros, granjeros, empresarios y personas de toda clase, color y nivel social fueron arrancadas de sus familias, llevadas a las minas y al reclutamiento de guerra de Hyrule. Los recursos naturales comenzaron a ser explotados, las granjas pasaron de tener un propietario a pertenecer a la Familia Real. Miles quedaron sin trabajo…

Pero esto fue sólo el comienzo. Poco satisfecha, la ambiciosa gobernante decidió declarar guerra a son de conquista a otras razas. Ya no se trataba sólo de los hylians y humanos; ahora también quería poseer a gorons y zoras; kokiris y gerudas. Y así, el ejercito hyliano atacó sin piedad otros dominios. Las órdenes de la reina eran absolutas. Rodaron cabezas, se destruyeron imperios.

Al final, ella terminaba poseyéndolo todo. La mayoría de las razas fueron finalmente sometidas...Tomando a los no hylianos para puestos bajos; como servidumbre o mineros; pescadores si contaban con suerte. Esclavos…Hyrule estaba acabado.

Los salarios bajaron, los impuestos subieron y se implementaron un montón de leyes nuevas; todas relacionadas con bajar la cabeza y obedecer a la reina, servir sin respingar. Si estabas de acuerdo vivías difícilmente, si no, simplemente no lo hacías…

Y allí era donde entraba su eufórica amiga, allí era donde Midna, una aldeana no muy común, hacía su aparición. Midna siempre había sido una persona muy decidida, con personalidad. No sabía de donde veía ni a donde iba; simplemente sabía que era una amiga y una para toda la vida.

Harta del monárquico gobernado y de la vil manera de manejar las cosas de su gobernante, Midna, junto con su manada de hylians—como él solía llamarlos para atosigarle—, eran quienes estaban dispuestos a dar la cara por sus tierras y a terminar con tanta dictadura. Atacar el problema de raíz. _Terminar con la "princesa" Kesya_.

Y en ese embrollo tan grande era en lo que se había metido…

—Creía que tendría que ir por ti a tu casa. —Se burló la pelirroja, mirándolo complacida. El resto de las personas, a diferencia de ella y alguien a quien no le prestó mucha atención, se habían quedado descansando más atrás.

—Supongo que es lindo que no tengas que hacerlo…—Le respondió, mirándola mal. Podía percibir cómo Midna se burlaba de la situación en el fondo.

—Tengo que presentarte a alguien muy importante. —Habló nuevamente, él continuó prestándole atención. Guió su mano a su derecha, donde se encontraba un hombre. Alto—demasiado para su gusto—, fornido, moreno, pelirrojo. Con una cara evidente de pocos amigos. Cruzado de brazos, mirándolo como si se tratase de una alimaña—_eso no le agradó_—. —Enano, el es Ganondorf. —Dijo finalmente Midna. Link miró con un poco de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre. —El antiguo Rey de las gerudo, nuestro jefe de operación….

— ¿¡Ganondorf! —Le cortó instantáneamente el muchacho, mirando al tipo con incredulidad. Tomó el brazo de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia él, ella se quejó. —Creí que tú eras la líder de operación. Nunca acepté trabajar con éste tipo…

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Gruñó Midna, zafándose de su agarre. —Jamás dije que fuese la líder de operación; aunque fui de las primeras en esto, Ganon lo comenzó.

—Así es…—Afirmó el hombre, sonriendo perversamente. A Link le recorrió un escalofrío. —Perdonen mi intromisión, no pude evitar escuchar a tan escandalosos muchachitos. —Hablaba muy propiamente, claro, se trataba de un ex gobernante. — ¿Hay algo que le moleste de mi, joven Link? —Y de nuevo esa sonrisa tan curiosamente emisora de maldad.

—Si debo ser sincero, así es…—Dijo serio y encarándolo, al parecer al moreno no le gustó eso. —Usted y su pueblo solían robar y atacar al nuestro, no entiendo porque debería…

Y una sonora carcajada escapó de la boca del sujeto. ¿Cómo es que alguien _normal_ podía transmitir tanta maldad con sólo reír? —Joven, debería saber que esto no lo hago por bien de Hyrule…—Confesó. —Se trata de mero bien propio y de mi raza…Hasta usted debe admitir que para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

— ¿Entonces está diciendo que es un desesperado? —Cortó Link. Midna le miró con sorpresa. Ganondorf inmediatamente se puso serio y le miró con desagrado.

— ¿Estás tratando de retarme, mocoso?

Y una pelea fue evidente. Link desenvainó su espada, con ese semblante serio que no se le quitaba del rostro. Ganondorf hizo lo mismo; ambas armas se mostraron gloriosas y preparadas para batallar.

— ¡No les he traído aquí para estas niñerías! —Gritó Midna a todo pulmón. Ambos quedaron estáticos, viéndose el uno al otro. —Estamos en una mala situación, nos mandan a matar. ¿Quieren empeorarla matándose entre ustedes? —Y ella, para su infortunio, tenía razón.

Con el orgullo hiriéndole Link devolvió su espada a su lugar, al igual que el ex Rey gerudo. Sin embargo, las miradas retadoras no se detuvieron. Ganondorf giró el rostro y caminó en dirección a las personas que se habían detenido atrás, dando por terminado aquel duelo.

—Creo que le agradas. —Mencionó la chica con sarcasmo, despeinando a Link. — ¿Porqué esa actitud, imbécil?

—No lo entenderías…—Midna lo abrazó, tumbándolo al suelo. — ¡Oye!

—Es hora de presentarte a los demás. —La chica se levantó entre risas y le ayudó a hacerlo. Lo jaloneó de la mano hasta llevarlo con el grupo.

Así pasaron unos días. Él comenzaba a conocer gente nueva, aunque la mayoría se tratase de habitantes de _Gerudo´s Valley._ También había algunos humanos, hylians, gorons, zoras e inclusive kokiris. Se reunían en un campo de entrenamiento; en un rincón al parecer no muy transitado del Lake Hylia. Había gente de todas disciplinas. Desde curanderas, cocineros y recolectores hasta expertos en explosivos, crianza de bestias y, por supuesto, quienes manejaban armas. Personas que él, Link, se encargaba de adiestrar y preparar para la batalla.

—Creo que deberías sostenerlo de esta manera. —Le decía a la pequeña Malon, acomodándole el arco. La muchachita tenía experiencia, pero seguía faltándole práctica.

—Um, eres muy estricto. —Se quejó. Link rió.

—No me gustaría que fallaras a tus objetivos por errores tan pequeños. Anda, inténtalo así. —Ella asintió, sonriente. Adoptó la posición indicada y dio en el blanco; para después mirar a Link, emocionada. —Ves, ¿Qué te dije?

—Bien, ganaste esta vez. —Le plantó un beso en la mejilla; Link enrojeció y rió nervioso. —Te prometo que no fallaré nada. —Le mostró una tierna sonrisilla.

—Eso espero…

— ¡Tarado! —Esa era la voz de Midna. Link se giró para verla. —Esta noche vamos a la cantina del pueblo, ¿vienes?

— ¿Estás loca? No tenemos tiempo para el alcohol. —Le regañó. —Además, allí está lleno de guardias reales.

—Si están, normalmente están muy ebrios como para prestar atención. —Comentó la chica. Link no pudo evitar farfullar algo como _"al parecer sabes mucho de esos lugares"_. Midna le miró mal. —Además, no vamos a beber. Necesitamos reclutar más gente, ya sabes. Quizá tú puedas ayudar.

—Umm…Si ese es el caso, supongo que no está mal. —Estiró sus brazos. —Será mejor apresurarnos, se hace tarde y nos agarrará la noche de camino.

—Se lo diré a Ganon. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió se alejó corriendo.

—Aprovechar lugares llenos de hombres borrachos…Que astutos. —No pudo evitar comentar para sí el joven, observando como Midna se alejaba. Malon soltó una tímida risita ante el comentario.

**n.n**

Las noches reinaban y pocos transitaban por las oscuras calles de _Hyrule Castle Town_. Ellos iban protegidos por sus capuchas, ya que el notorio rey gerudo y la fastidiosa Midna no tenían muy buena fama por esos lares. No podían arrastrar a todos los rebeldes allí, así que sólo se optó por llevar unos cuantos representantes; eran siete a lo mucho, no podían provocar escándalos. Todo debía ser minucioso y precavido…Como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

A diferencia de las pasivas calles por las que habían estado vagando—cuál entes explorando la oscuridad—, llegaron a un lugar que a poca distancia podía escucharse estruendoso y animado.  
><em>"Telma´s Bar"<em> podía leerse en un gran letrero, el cual colgaba a un lado de la puerta. Uno de los pocos sitios no clausurados por la tirana princesa; quien sabe que habría hecho la mordaz Telma para librarse de aquella clausura.

Entraron sin menor cuidado, todos estarían muy ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención a un grupo de encapuchados. La música de acordeón; los hombres—y mujeres— brindando y gritando a todo pulmón; las carcajadas con un aire ebrio de las personas que estaban allí. Todo el ambiente de un _centro de diversión nocturno_.

Midna se acercó apresuradamente a la barra y saludo enérgica al mesero, el cual se dirigió de inmediato a llamar a la propietaria del lugar. A los pocos segundos la mujer de grandes dimensiones y cabellos rojizos salió quejándose, al parecer no quería ser molestada. Se tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la encapuchada hylian y después la recibió con un cálido abrazo; abalanzándose con preguntas.

— ¿Te doy lo de siempre, cariño? —Le expresó, guiñándole el ojo. Midna dejó escapar una risilla.

—Esto…—Se mordió el labio inferior, notoriamente tentada. Después negó con la cabeza, como suprimiéndose a sí misma. —Ésta vez no, Telma. He venido para algo más.

— ¿Ah sí? —Cuestionó, curiosa. — ¿De qué se trata? —Midna se acercó y comenzó a susurrarle al oído. Poco a poco una sonrisa se iba ensanchando en el rostro de la cantinera. — ¡Por supuesto que sí, cariño! Por la derrota de esa mocosa mimada, lo que sea. —Y de nuevo le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Segura que no hay guardia peligrosa? —Espetó la chica.

—Nah, ya me encargue de ellos desde hace rato. —La mujer señaló con el pulgar una mesa del rincón; donde unos hombres uniformados conocidos como _la guardia Real de Hyrule_ reían; con aliento alcohólico escapándose amenamente de sus bocas y caminando a trompicones. —Todo lo que hagan, digan o rompan esta noche; no será penado en este bar.

—Gracias. —Dijo Midna, para después hacerle un ademán a sus camaradas de que se acercaran. Estos obedecieron.

—Hola, lindo. —Saludó pícaramente Telma a ver al moreno y fornido hombre que se aproximaba. Ganon sonrió nervioso y trató de ignorarle.

De un momento a otro Midna ya había derrumbado las jarras de una de las mesas, dejando a los hombres que yacían en está medio atontados y confundidos. Llamó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes en el lugar.

—Hylian, Zora, cualquier raza existente en éste bar. —Comenzó a todo pulmón la muchacha, asegurándose de ser escuchada. —No soy muy buena dando discursos, realmente no me interesa serlo. Pero he venido a decirte a **ti**. —Señaló a uno de los sujetos que se encontraban cerca, él le miró aún más confundido. —He venido a preguntarte… ¿Te gusta el lugar dónde estás viviendo? ¿No te has cansado de éste "Hyrule" tan ruin? —Habló con el mismo volumen de voz de antes, haciendo comillas con las manos al mencionar el nombre de su reino. Muchos parecieron estar de acuerdo, compartiendo miradas. Murmurando algunas cosas. — ¿Nadie recuerda la calidez del antiguo Hyrule? ¿Nadie anhela la libertad de está replica barata de lo que nuestro amado Hyrule solía ser?

Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a animarse. Al parecer Midna les estaba conmoviendo, indignando. Algo hacía con los sujetos que parecían tan inspirados y guerreros. Link movió la cabeza de lado a lado; ella sí que sabía manipular a los demás. El discurso tomaba calor y Midna cada vez se encargaba de gritonear más fuerte.

—…Por eso, hoy, amigo mío. —La pelirroja se tomó la libertad de atrapar entre sus manos una jarra ajena y darle un tremendo sorbo. —Yo, una hylian común y corriente, te invito a unirte a las personas que estamos hartas de todo esto. Que necesitamos gente valiente…—Los ojos de muchos brillaban con la esperanza, con el entendimiento. — ¡A las personas que queremos derrotarla! ¡A quienes van a erradicar a la tirana, Kesya! —Y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Muchos le miraron, atónitos. Nadie se atrevió a mencionar palabra…No ante esa propuesta tan atrevida…No ante el nombre prohibido. —Ustedes deciden…Vivir en el temor, o hacer algo por sacar a Hyrule del agujero…—Y la muchacha bajó de la mesa, pasando entre las miradas hasta llegar con sus acompañantes.

Podían escuchar a la gente murmurar, discutir tímidamente lo propuesto.

—Vaya…Parece que todos se han echado para atrás. —Comentó Link, con un aire de decepción. Realmente la palabrería de Midna le supo a victoria en un principio.

—Es por gente cobarde como ésta que Hyrule no se ha librado de esa maldita…—Mencionó un rencoroso Ganondorf, mirando con desprecio a los que yacían en el bar. —Los hylianos son patéticos, no hay verdaderas almas guerreras en ellos…Por esto es que son gobernados por la tiranía….

Fue inevitable posar su mano en el mango de su espada. _Ese tipo REALMENTE le sacaba de quicio_. Estaba a punto de decir una palabra para contrastar al enorme encapuchado a su lado; Link no dejaría que nadie hablase mal de su raza. Pero una voz irregular le calló de inmediato.

— ¡Yo me uniré a la lucha! —Exclamó aquella suave voz femenina, hasta un punto chillona. Las miradas se posaron sobre una damita de aproximadamente dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad, la cual alzaba una botella, decidida. Su cabello dorado era largo, liso y estaba totalmente suelto, se le notaba despeinada. Era delgada y contaba con rasgos finos en el rostro, su tez era blanca. Un par de chapitas rojas adornaban sus mejillas; probablemente debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido— ¡Vamos por todo, hylians!

Muchos parecieron sorprenderse ante la declaración de tan joven muchachita. Inclusive se mostró la indignación en los rostros de muchos hombres, avergonzados de que una mujer joven fuese la primera en entrar a la batalla. Una gran cantidad de personas comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos ya pedir instrucciones, tantos que no podían ser bien controlados.

—Por favor, hagan cuatro filas. ¡Cuatro filas! —Exigía Midna, feliz y a la vez un poco estresada por tanta gente hablando y moviéndose. —Una con el grandote, otra conmigo, otra con el rubio cara de idiota y una más con la castaña de cabello corto. ¡Rápido, rápido!

Poco a poco lograron poner cierto orden entre las personas. Se encargaron de preguntar si pertenecían a una familia, de asegurarse no estaban completamente ebrios o si realmente estaban dispuestos a aceptar tal desafío. Muchos se echaron para atrás, por supuesto. Pero otros, como valientes y bravas que eran, definitivamente entraron a la batalla.

—Eh, eh. Aquí tengo un caso muy…_Especial_. —Les llamó Ganondorf, rechinando los dientes. La joven de antes se encontraba abrazada a su cintura, con el rostro recargado en su bien formado abdomen. —Y muy insistente. —Pareciera que el rey gerudo estuviese a dos segundos de golpear a la chica.

—Nii-chan, tu estomago es muy duro. —Habló la muchacha, la cual estaba bastante bebida. Aquella que había alborotado a todo el gallinero. —Perdona en haber tardado en llegar aquí, pero la gente se movía mucho y no me dejaba pasar. Hasta tuve que hacer una fila. —Se quejaba, haciendo pucheros curiosos.

—_Quítenmela de encima…Ahora_—Gruñó el moreno pelirrojo, mirando asesinamente a Midna y Link, los cuales apenas podían contener la carcajada.

—Etto…Pero Ganon, ella quiere abrazarte…—Exclamó una divertida Midna, disfrutando al máximo de la escena. Y ni se diga de Link, el cual se sostuvo la mano en la boca con más firmeza al escuchar lo dicho por Midna. A ese paso, tarde o temprano explotaría en carcajadas.

—Sí, sí. Quiero abrazarte por siempre, nii-chan. —Exclamó la chica, con un rostro tierno plasmado. Ganondorf rechinó más fuertemente los dientes y Midna cayó K.O. al suelo.

—Creo…Que tú no estás en condiciones para decidir entrar a una guerra…—Espetó Ganon, alejándola un poco de él. Ella hizo un gesto de enfado.

—Sí lo estoy. —Mencionó, a la vez que inflaba las mejillas. Dio un giro repentino, encarando a Link. —Díselo, Oni-san.

El joven hylian no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal suceso. Ahora Ganondorf sostenía una sonrisa burlona, mirándole fijamente.

—Karma, karma everywhere…—Canturreó Midna, esperando al parecer ansiosa la respuesta de Link.

—Oni-san…—Insistió la chica de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules. —Díselo…Por favor. —Cerró los ojos y se tambaleó, tratando inútilmente de mantener el equilibrio. Por mero reflejo, Link se encargó de acercarse lo suficiente y atraparle; evitando una caída que probablemente le costaría a la chica un chichón en la cabeza y una jaqueca.

—Uh, se desvaneció…—Dijo casi para si Link, mirándole. Tenía sin duda unas facciones hermosas y la juventud le resbalaba por los cabellos; que lástima que tan bonita jovencita se encontrara en bares y todas esas cosas.

—Claro que se desvaneció. Está hundida en copas. —Rió tímidamente Midna, mirando divertida a la muchachita dormida entre los brazos de Link.

—Eso no es divertido. —Refunfuñó él. Acto seguido, la mujer entre sus brazos se dedicó a ponerse más cómoda, removiéndose entre los brazos del hylian. Un sonrojo involuntario le invadió. —E-e-esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada.

—_Mentiroso._ —Tarareó Midna.

—No te ilusiones, enano. Es demasiado para ti. —Le aseguró Ganondorf, aún con esa sonrisa de satisfacción bien pintada en el rostro. Link le miró mal.

—No es como si lo estuviese haciendo…—Respondió el rubio, enrojeciendo aún más. —Como sea… ¿Creen que venga con alguien? —Y paseó la mirada entre las personas del bar; la mayoría se retiraba a sus hogares; otros se quedaban para formar parte de la revuelta. Sólo unos pocos seguían bebiendo.

—Ni idea…—Habló Midna, imitando la acción del de orbes azules. Tornó su mirada en dirección a la barra, donde Telma cobraba la cuenta a un cliente y lo despedía. —Hey, Telma. —El cliente y la cantinera voltearon a la par. — ¿Sabes con quien podemos dejar a ésta chica? —Cuestionó, señalando a la hylian que dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Link.

—Huy, cariño. Te he fallado está vez. Ni idea de quien se pueda tratar. —Contestó la cantinera, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una cliente nueva, o al menos yo no le había visto antes. —Contribuyó un hombre de edad avanzada, entregándole un bonche de billetes a Telma. Ese que estaba a punto de retirarse antes de la interrupción de Midna. El tipo pensó unos segundos más. —Viene como desde hace una o dos semanas; llega bastante discreta, bebe a más no poder y se va por su cuenta; nunca la había visto hablar con nadie; me sorprendió su actitud en cuanto a lo de la revuelta.

—Tratándose de nuestra emperatriz no sé porque le sorprende tanto. —Comentó Ganondorf, con esa voz rígida pero a la vez calmada.

—Es un muy buen punto. —Reconoció con una débil sonrisa el anciano. —Bueno, es todo lo que yo puedo decirles. Que tengan una buena noche. —Y se retiró a paso tranquilo, desapareciendo más allá de la puerta.

Link quedó pensativo. Posó su mirada sobre Telma. — ¿Habría manera de que se quedará contigo está noche?

La mujer negó con la cabeza; desconcertando al chico. —En unas horas iré de viaje, cariño. En este momento no tengo tiempo ni para ocuparme de Louise. —Cargó al gato que se encontraba ronroneándole en los pies. —Tendré todo cerrado, así que tampoco puedo dejarla dentro del bar. De alguna u otra manera tendré que sacarla al final.

—Ya veo…Entonces. —Miró a Midna y Ganondorf. — ¿Qué hacemos?

El par de pelirrojos se miraron, como buscando una respuesta en el otro. Al final parecieron congeniar y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Q-que se supone que significa eso? —Cuestionó entre alarmado y confundido Link, observando como sus compañeros se retiraban.

—Que hay que dejarla por su cuenta. —Dijo frío y serio el ex Rey gerudo. —Así que apresúrate, cada segundo que pasas con ella te haces más responsable de lo que pueda ocurrirle.

El rubio rechinó los dientes y miró con rencor e incredulidad a Ganon. — Sabes, de alguna manera, eres MUY parecido a Kesya. Ególatra, despiadado, sin pensar en los otros.

—El deber de un rey es cuidar a su pueblo…Esa criatura no tiene nada que ver conmigo. —Le cortó, dándole la espalda. Salió a paso firme del bar. Midna soltó un suspiro de cansancio, eran agua y aceite.

—Link,..Ganon tiene razón. No podemos ocuparnos de todo el mundo. —Confesó Midna con una falsa sonrisa. —Pero puedo proponerte algo más. Llevémosla con nosotros.

Link abrió los ojos, denotando sorpresa en su mirar. —Pero…

—Si ella está convencida de querer formar parte de nosotros, podrá quedarse. —Continuó. —Si no, yo misma me encargaré de llevarla a su hogar nuevamente. —Y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al hylian, el cual lucía meditabundo ante tal propuesta. — ¿Te parece bien?

Link lo meditó unos segundos más; no quería cargar con tan joven vida tampoco. Pero no podía dejarla sola. Suspiró, resignado. —Creo que es el mejor remedio…—Acomodó mejor a la chica entre sus brazos, de manera que no se le cayera. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida junto con Midna.

—Que te quede claro que mientras tanto será tu responsabilidad. —Aclaró por última vez Midna, desapareciendo entre las sombras junto con Link y la joven.

**n.n**

Abrió los ojos, asustada. Miró en todas las direcciones, tratando de adivinar donde estaba. Un área con yerbas verdes y muchos árboles; un laguillo cercano…

Intento fallido, aunque, estaba segura de que se trataba de _Hyrule Field_. ¿Dónde sería? Sólo las diosas sabrían. Después de todo, ella no solía salir muy seguido de _Hyrule Castle Town_; con toda la inseguridad que había no era nada recomendable hacerlo.

Un agudo dolor se situó en sus sienes; las talló, quejándose entre murmuros. Si algo había de malo en beber eran las jodidas crudas.

—Uh, despertaste. —Escuchó a su derecha, lo cual le exalto. Un chico salía del laguillo; sólo podía ver su bien formado torso desnudo, lo demás se encontraba dentro del agua. La reacción de la hylian fue empequeñecer las pupilas y gritar aterrorizada, lo cual también alarmo al muchacho. Ambos gritaron como idiotas, alejándose el uno del otro.

— ¿Me secuestraste? —Gritoneó, aterrada.

—No, no, no. Te equivocas. —Negaba con sus manos Link, aún aturdido por los gritos de la jovencilla. —Tu estabas en el bar; b-bebida. Y Ganon, tu Ni-chan. Y Kesya…—Balbuceó, tratando de formar una oración coherente.

— ¿Kesya? —Habló, sobándose la cabeza. Notoriamente estaba calmándose. —Tu…Los sujetos del bar. Son quienes querían rebelarse contra la reina…—Se encontraba bastante pensativa, como tratando de recordarlo todo.

—Menos mal, comienzas a recordar. Perdona por traerte aquí tan repentinamente; caíste desmayada y no sabíamos que hacer contigo. —Se excusó el espadachín, saliendo del agua —Sólo portando unos pantalones color marrón—. —Perdona si fui drástico al hacerlo; pero como estabas animada a unirte y no podíamos dejarte sola… Por eso vinimos a _Kokiri Forest_, aquí podemos descansar sin peligro.

— ¿Tu me has traído? ¿Te cause problemas? ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó, con un semblante de preocupación notorio.

Era muy linda cuando se disculpaba… ¡Oh vamos! ¿En que pensaba? Las mejillas de Link se sonrosaron. —No tienes porque disculparte, tranquila. No pensaría en dejarte allí. —Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. —En cuanto a lo del grupo… ¿Te unirás? No estás obligada a nada, podemos llevarte a tu hogar sin compromiso…

—Por supuesto que me uno…—Le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¿Puedo saber el nombre de este tan piadoso caballero? —Habló, juguetona.

—Aunque usted sea toda una señorita, yo me encuentro lejos de ser un caballero. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia, siguiendo el juego. —Link, un humilde herrero hyliano, para servirle.

—Un gusto conocerle, joven Link. —Hablaba con propiedad. Tomó aquella falda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla con sus dos manos, extendiéndola, y flexionó ligeramente las rodillas. —Zelda es mi nombre, una simple aldeana de _Kakariko Village_. —Ella rió y adaptó su posición normal. —Espero que nos llevemos bien…

Link se enderezó y se quedaron viendo unos segundos. Segundos que parecieron eternos. Zelda rompió el contacto al ladear la cabeza y aclararse la garganta.

—Vamos a presentarla con los demás… ¿Le parece bien?

La chica asintió ligeramente y lo tomó de la mano, esperando a ser guiada por él. Link se sonrojó al instante; aunque al final optó por considerar esa actitud como _normal_ en una jovencita.

**¡ASQUEROSAMENTE LARGO!**

**No se ustedes, pero yo lo amo (H) (?) Ok basta de actitudes extrañas o3o. Perdonen el final tan cucho pero ya son como 13 paginas DX y como que ya me volvía loca hahaha. Si hay errores ortográficos PERDÓN. Como ya lo dije, he sido muy cucha en el final . lo primero is alredy checked. Mundo alterno babes hope you enjoy it x3 decido volver con un fic que REALMENTE ME GUSTA. Y para los que se lo preguntan, así es, es el título de una de las canciones de Queen, la cual EN LA VIDA HE ESCUCHADO. No, no me pueden culpar de plagio n.n con leer el título salió toda esta historia x3 ni idea de que trate la song. Bueno pequeños, ojala que se animen a terminar mi mega plot x3 y que sean felices. Nos vemos a la próxima, comentarios de toda raza y tamaño aceptados :3. **


	2. More Introduction The First Battle

**Muchísimas gracias por sus formidables reviews :3. Podría decir muchas cosas pero…No quiero o3o. So, sin más ni menos, read and enjoy n.n**

**Por cierto, olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior e.e. Esto es un crossover intenso de **_**The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **_**y **_**The legend of Zelda:**__**Twilight Princess**_**. Quiero suponer que ya lo habían notado, pero, podría revolverlos un poco con la ambientación por ahora, digamos que el único cambio que hice fue una fusión **_**Ordon Village**_** y **_**Kokiri Forest**_**, lo demás sigue siendo la ambientación de **_**Twilight Princess.**_** Ahora sí, pueden leer en paz x3.**

**Disclaimer:**APPLIED.

**Advertencias:** OOC. AU. Es mi fic, hago lo que me pegue con él. Hace unas diez palabras dije que era "OOC, AU" so, si quiero que Link use tutu mientras vive en China, lo hará ._. No acepto comentarios como "No puedes hacer eso D: no es su personalidad, blah, blah, blah". Si no te gusta, no lo leas, debes saber que esto se escribe para gente a quien le agrade :3. Parejas a mi gusto y parecer en un futuro, si babe, habrá amor; para prevenir y no lamentar, de una vez: Reina el ZeLink, rulea el MidZant. .

**Large Summary:** En un Hyrule oscuro, gris, triste y desolado reina una malvada princesa guerrera. Cansados de este monárquico reinado y de la vil manera de manejar las cosas de su gobernante, un grupo de hylians se embarcarán en una aventura para detener a esta grotesca y misteriosa muchachita. El jefe de fuerzas, Ganondorf; el segundo mando, Midna; el jefe de armamento, Link; la recién reclutada, Zelda y otros personajes que ya conocemos en una lucha contra la líder más sanguinaria de todos los tiempos. Pero, ¿Qué ocurre cuando el peligro está entre los guerreros? La princesa podría estar donde quiera, podría ser cualquiera: Killer Queen. 

**Killer Queen  
><strong>Capítulo II  
><strong>More introduction. The First Battle<strong>  
><strong>By: <strong>dArmiitHa

Atinó un suspiro de cansancio y resignación; ¿acaso había sido tan mala idea adentrar a la joven ebria con ellos? Es decir, Zelda.

Miró de soslayo al hombre fornido y moreno que se encontraba a un lado de él, con clara mueca de desagrado. Con ese semblante aterrador que parecía jamás quitársele del rostro, el cual lucía aún más perturbador en esos precisos momentos. — ¡Concéntrate más, vas pésimo! —Habló aquel moreno con su voz gruesa y firme, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos por un momento. Evidentemente trataba de relajarse. —Un poco más de energía, vamos, vamos. Trata de ser más _mágica_. —Presionó él, procurando de no ser tan frívolo al corregir. Ese pelirrojo de ojos ámbar debía estar volviéndose loco con aquel entrenamiento, era un hombre de poca paciencia.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que la jovencita se les había unido, al igual que muchos otros. Todos lograban acoplarse en algún sector de la resistencia, todos eran buenos en algo. Pero ella simplemente no parecía encajar en ningún lugar, no parecía irle bien en nada realmente.

— ¿Nada todavía? —Intervino Midna, acercándose con una toalla colgada en el cuello. Ganondorf negó con la cabeza mientras Link lo hizo con un quejido. —Mierda, está niña es un desastre. —Se dejó caer de sentón a un lado del rubio y el pelirrojo, cruzándose de piernas y mirando como la chica intentaba inútilmente formar una bola de energía oscura, fallando repetidas veces. —Kesya se la comería viva.

—Ya lo creo. —Afirmó Ganon. —Igual, se rumora que Kesya maneja magia de la luz. Los poderes de la oscuridad no servirían más que para igualar a sus siervos.

—Aún quedan unos cuantos sectores, en algo debe servir. —Comentó Link, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Ella era necia y corajuda. A pesar de ya haberlo intentado por poco más de una hora —Y haber fallado—, seguía tratando de figurar correctamente una bolita de energía.

—La verdad es que comienzo a dudarlo. —Manifestó Midna, para después lanzar un bostezo. —Ya tratamos desde el respaldo de batalla hasta los meros luchadores y al parecer nada le va. No tiene mano para la cocina —Comenzó la hylian, contando con los dedos y haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar por lo que ya habían pasado. —, no tiene la resistencia ni el físico como para seguir el paso de los recolectores; casi nos mata al tratar de encender una bombachu, cosa que no tiene mucha ciencia. No sabe tallar armas de madera ni forjar de metal, tratándose de alquimia le fue bastante mal y al parecer no puede manejar la energía oscura…—Terminaba de enumerar Midna, provocando que Link mostrara un ligero semblante de preocupación.

— ¡Link-san! —Lograron escuchar a lo lejos voces ciertamente cantadas. Para cuando Link quiso voltear, un poco más de cinco muchachitas hormonales ya le habían derrumbado.

Ganondorf chasqueó con la lengua y revoleó los ojos, farfullando algo relacionado con el efusivo ataque de las jovencitas en contra de Link y de lo descontroladas que estaban las generaciones de esos días, del respeto, la dignidad y blah, blah, blah.

— ¿Celosito de que a Link si lo abracen sus _one-chan_ y a ti ya no? —Dijo una traviesa Midna, mostrando su colmillo en una sonrisa pícara. Consiguió una mirada amenazadora por parte del moreno de ojos ámbar, pero ninguna palabra. —Es más divertido pelear con Link. —Declaró Midna en un puchero infantil, volviendo su vista a la persistente muchachita: Zelda.

—Que feliz estoy de verte, Link. —Declaró una de piel blanca e intensos ojos azules, al igual que varias franjas de su cuerpo. Una _zora_ de nombre Ruto. —El trabajo no me permite siquiera buscarte. —Comentó triste, para después refregarse cual gato mimado en el chico.

—También me alegra verte…—Logró articular Link con dificultad, totalmente aplastado por las mujercitas.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —Preguntó otra, haciendo un puchero.

—A ti también, Beth.

—Yo fui la que te vio, no es justo que…—Comenzaba a quejarse escandalosamente Malón.

— ¡Denme un respiro! —Suplicó Link, provocando con esto que todas brincarán lejos de él y se disculparan a la par y repetidas veces. Sólo una quedó sobre él, a la cual Link miró con curiosidad.

—Te has vuelto muy sensible. —Declaró una joven de baja estatura, ojos azules, poco peso y cabellos verdes. Una de las líderes de la aldea, Saria.

Saria era poco mayor que él, aparentando menor edad de la que le correspondía. Ella era por quién en esos momentos podían resguardarse y entrenar en _Kokiri Forest._ Ese lugar, un lugar que resguardaba la raza _kokiri_, seres que jamás crecían, protegidos por el _Great_ _Deku Tree_. También era el hogar de la población humana y algunos _zora_. Famoso por su seguridad y ambiente natural; con hogares de madera bien estructurados —Algunos inclusive hechos del tronco de enormes árboles— y los lagos más cristalinos de todas las regiones. Uno de los pocos sectores fuera del alcance de la reina.

—Sigo agradeciéndote por todo esto, Saria…—Dijo Link con una leve sonrisa, aún recuperando el aire que le había robado la manada de jovencitas.

—Neh, agradeces demasiado. —Se quejó Saria y restó importancia a las palabras del rubio con un ademán de la mano. —Ya sabes que tú y tus hombres son bienvenidos cuando lo necesiten. —Cerró los ojos y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

—_Hmp_, comienzo a ponerme celosa. —Confesó Ruto, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose a un lado del derrumbado cuerpo de Link. Saria y él rieron a la par, conociendo ya bastante bien la actitud infantil de la antigua princesa _zora_ respecto a para con Link. — ¿Esa es la chica ebria de la que tanto hablaban? —Cuestionó, observando a la chica que _entrenaba_ arduamente.

—Zelda. —Le corrigió Link, en una voz un tanto monótona.

—Como sea. —Restó importancia la joven _zora_. — ¿No tiene sector aún? ¿Qué te parece si la pruebo en agua? ¡En el equipo de buceo! —Propuso con entusiasmo. —Con el equipo adecuado, hay hylians que son muy buenos nadadores. Ella es delgada; su cuerpo perfecto para el trabajo…—Se notaba que Ruto la analizaba minuciosamente, emocionándose a cada atributo que se le presentaba en cuanto al físico de Zelda y haciéndoselo saber a los demás.

Link pensó unos momentos, se sacó a Saria de encima y se sentó. —Pues si tú lo dices supongo que es posible, tienes muy buen ojo para eso. —Ruto asintió, como orgullosa de sus habilidades. —Ganondorf, ¿lo has escuchado?

Ganon asintió con la cabeza y alzó una mano en dirección a Zelda. La muchacha fue violentamente elevada por los aires, lanzando un gritillo y alarmada en un principio. Después fue flotando—involuntariamente—hacia Ganon, quedando frente a él. —Acabó la prueba y evidentemente, no pasaste. —Zelda suspiró pesadamente. Después, se miró a sí misma.

— ¿Telequinesis? Yo podría…

—No. —Sentenció Ganon, mirándola fijamente y cruzándose de brazos. —He dicho que la prueba acabó. No tiene habilidad para la magia. —Notó como Zelda bajaba la mirada y su semblante se volvía triste. No es que quisiera desanimarla, realmente no le importaba si lo hacía o no; pero él era así. Directo y claro; sin andar con rodeos. Y si se andaba con ellos, lo hacía para fastidiar a los demás; pero ese no era el punto en ese momento. —Lo lamento…Pero tendrás que buscar otro sector. —La bajó con cuidado al suelo, depositándola de pie sobre el mismo. —Al parecer aquí tienen otra propuesta. Espero que sea la correcta. Ahora, si me permiten, debo retirarme para entrenar a mis pupilos. —Se excusó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Volvió la mirada a Zelda, un tanto indiferente pero menos helada que antes. —Mucha suerte…—Y se marchó, ondeando su capa al caminar y notándose benévolo.

Midna dejó escapar una de sus típicas sonrisas, se levantó y sacudió un poco de polvo. —Él está aceptándote, debe haber algo en ti que le agrade. —Zelda pestañeó un par de veces, mirando confundida a la pelirroja. —Eres suertuda, es difícil que alguien le parezca formidable. ¿Cierto, Link?

—Es un tipo pesado y punto. —Respondió el rubio, poniéndose de pie a la par de Ruto y Saria. A excepción de Malón y las antes mencionadas, las otras muchachitas ya se habían marchado. Las tres y Zelda no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario. Esos dos vivían peleando y gracias a sus bulliciosas discusiones ya tenían a todo el mundo enterado de su _bonita amistad_.

Ruto se acercó un tanto a Zelda y le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa. —Hola, hola bonita. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

— ¿A sí?, ¿de qué se trata? —Preguntó, con la curiosidad desbordándose.

**n.n**

Zelda tosía repetidas veces, tratando de terminar de sacar el agua de su garganta. Link se mantenía viéndola con ternura, dejando una mano pegada a su espalda, dándole pequeños golpecitos.

Ruto se regodeaba, satisfecha. Tenía una sonrisa bien pintada en el rostro y las manos situadas en sus caderas.

—Eres demasiado cruel, Ruto. —Sentenció Saria, tratando de no sonar muy ofensiva. Ruto rió estruendosamente. — ¡Lo supiste desde un principio!, ¿no?

—Así es. —Admitió, sin vergüenza alguna. —Es cierto que su físico es bueno, pero se nota a leguas que no ha sido adiestrado. Ni siquiera sabe flotar correctamente. —Link la miró con un tanto de rencor. Ruto, al notar su semblante, dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. —Tú no dejabas de mirarla, ha sido tu culpa. —Declaró, antes de que Link pudiese reclamar algo, volvió a hablar. —Y aunque odie admitirlo, ella es…Bonita. —La _zora_ se cruzó de brazos, al parecer molesta. Link revoleó los ojos.

—No hagas escenas, Ruto. —Indicó el hylian, mirándola de manera neutral. —Lanzar a alguien sin previo aviso a un lago y dejarle por su cuenta sabiendo que no sabe nadar no es propio, ni necesario; y no te dejará nada. —Dijo finalmente. Exprimió un gorrito verde que Saria le había obsequiado junto con un traje —Ese que todos conocemos—; siendo que había quedado empapado después de sacar a la muchachita del lago, junto con todas sus demás prendas.

Zelda expulsó un poco más de agua y habló, ronca. —Te he causado problemas de nuevo…Lo lamento. —Y otra vez tosió algo más de agua, al parecer sacando lo que restaba.

—No te preocupes. —Link le sonrió. — ¿Estás mejor? —La chica asintió débilmente, clamándose poco a poco.

— ¡Saria! —Escucharon una voz a la lejanía. — ¡Saria! ¡Saben que están aquí, saben que están aquí! —Veían correr a un pequeño niño rubio junto con uno castaño, ambos con semblante horrorizado.

—Collin, Talo. ¿Qué ocurre? —Saria se acercó a ellos, los cuales habían parado a pocos metros, quedándose sin aliento. — ¿Todo en orden? ¿Quiénes saben que están aquí?

—No, todo va mal en realidad. ¡Lo saben, deben irse! —Trató de explicar el pequeño Collin, dando tomando bocanadas de aire. Posó sus enormes ojos celestes sobre los del espadachín rubio, lleno de angustia. —Link, debes irte.

—Hay guardias reales en la entrada, son demasiados. —Completó Talo, dejando desconcertados a los demás. —Mido ha logrado entretenerlos hasta ahora, pero no sabemos cuando se le acabará el repertorio de insultos y amenazas.

—Creí que eran un ejército silencioso. —Manifestó Zelda, mostrándose preocupada.

—Y lo somos. —Afirmó Malon, pensativa. —Pero poco a poco se va haciendo fama. Realmente, ésta es nuestra segunda persecución.

—Como Mido usa todas sus incoherencias en una misma oración, supongo que no tardará mucho en acabarse la distracción. —Intuyó la zora, volviendo la vista a Malón. —Debemos ir a avisarle a Ganon y Midna.

—Ya se les han adelantado. —Escucharon la gruesa voz de Ganondorf a sus espaldas, seguido de una seria Midna y un par de seres pertenecientes a la resistencia. —No encuentro salida, supongo que habrá que pelear.

—No. —Sentenció Link. —Estaríamos condenando a _Kokiri Forest_ y a su gente. Tenemos que encontrar otra salida.

—Creo que esta vez, Link, realmente no hay salida. —Comentó Midna, mostrándose preocupada. Cosa que extrañamente ocurría.

—Sí que la hay. —Señaló Saria, mordiéndose el pulgar. —Pero no está cerca, tendrán que moverse rápido. —Volvió la vista a los niños. —Talo, Collin, ¿esos hombres traían _wolfos_?

Los niños se miraron, como buscando una respuesta en el otro. —Ni idea. —Habló finalmente Talo. —Pero saben que esto es un bosque y que rastrear no es fácil; seguro los traerán.

—Muy cierto. —Apoyó la líder de la aldea. —Eso hará las cosas más complicadas, pero no imposibles. Un _skull kid_ les guiará por los _Lost Woods_, pero antes. —Recitó con una sonrisa. —Permítanme darles un obsequio, un nuevo miembro. Ella quiere formar parte de ustedes y estoy segura de que les será de mucha ayuda. La conocerán al final de su camino. Espero que tengan mucha suerte. —Depositó un beso en la mejilla de Link.

_Buen viaje._

**n.n**

Después de unas cuantas vueltas que podrían enredar a cualquiera y de pasar por los viejos y repetitivos caminos de _Lost Woods_ —Guiados por un travieso skull kid—; después de perderse un par de veces y verse obligados a retomar los senderos antiguos por un tiempo aproximado de una hora o poco más, el bunche de rebeldes logró llegar hasta la entrada de un puente, el cual estaba situado debajo de otro. Podían escuchar escandalosos quejidos a la lejanía —Más precisamente, por encima de sus cabezas—, aunque no eran muy claros al escucharlos por primera vez.

—Si crees que medir un metro más va a hacer que me intimides estás muy equivocado, amigo. —Parloteaba Mido, confrontando a una gran cantidad de guardias reales. Estos parecían ya hartos del pequeñín. —_The Great_ _Deku Tree_ podría patearle el trasero a todos ustedes de una, ¡podría patear el trasero de su bella princesita! Creí que _Kokiri forest_ tenía un trato con ella, por cierto.

—Como ya dije, no hemos venido a destruir este lugar. A menos que tengan a rebeldes escondidos aquí…—Mencionó el que al parecer era el guardia al mando. Mido arrugó el entrecejo. — ¿Recuerdas? El trato acaba al momento de la traición. —El guardia sonrió lleno de seguridad. Mido pareció enojarse aún más.

—Rebeldes mis pantorrillas. Nadie pasa por el puente de Mido si no es un Kokiri ¿Te crees un kokiri, animalón?

—_Este puente fue construido precisamente para escape_. —Mencionó el _skull kid_ entre susurros, después emitió una risilla. —_Tendrán_ _que pasar frente a sus narices, literalmente. Si son escandalosos serán descubiertos, así que, mejor tener cuidado y estar callados._ —Otra risilla. —_Yo llego hasta aquí, mis queridos polizontes. _—Caminó hacia atrás, sin dejar de verlos. Skull kid desapareció entre las sombras y la incesable música de _Lost Woods_.

Caminaron con cuidado, tratando de no emitir sonido alguno. Poco a poco fueron saliendo. A Midna le pareció divertido de sobremanera que a la par que ellos salían, los guardias entraban al recinto.

Midna, siendo la última, salió finalmente a los campos de Hyrule. El atardecer comenzaba a hacer su aparición y eso no era nada bueno.

—Midna. —Le llamó lo que pudo identificar la voz de Ganondorf. —Creo que ya he encontrado el _obsequio_ del que hablaba la enana…—La hylian pelirroja le encaró, curiosa, tratando de averiguar de qué diablos estaba hablando. Y lo encontró.

Allí, con ropas típicas de los humanos y parada a un costado de Ganondorf, se encontraba una muchachita viéndole altaneramente. Era hermosa, su cabello era corto y le llegaba hasta el cuello, color rubio-castaño. Sus ojos color esmeralda relucían con la juventud de unos dieciséis años de edad, su cuerpo podía considerarse en forma. Se paraba firme y segura, como toda mujer digna debía hacerlo; en su espalda, portaba una vaina que probablemente contendría una elegante espada. La muchachita se acomodó el correaje y se acercó a Midna, tendiéndole la mano.

— Midna, ¿verdad? He escuchado bastante sobre ti en Kokiri. —Habló con una voz suave. —Mi nombre es Ilia, es todo un gusto conocerte.

Midna miró un poco atónita a la humana que tenía enfrente. ¿Cordial? ¿Otro? Tenía suficiente con Ganondorf en cuanto a cordialidad. —Sí, un gusto. —Midna tomó su mano. —No te esperes que haga eso a la próxima, no soy muy dada a hacerlo.

Ilia rió tímidamente. —Lo tendré presente.

Zelda le miraba, un tanto desconfiada. Se acercó a ella y se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Cómo es que has salido sin que te detuvieran?

Ilia sonrió altaneramente, posando sus manos en sus caderas. —Tengo mis métodos. —Respondió, al parecer finalizando la pregunta. —Además, no es como si se esperaran mucho de alguien de mi raza y mi edad.

— ¡Increíble! —Musitó Malon, admirada. —Saria nos dijo que eras muy habilidosa.

—Saria, siempre tan linda. —Respondió entre risillas. —Sólo digamos que soy un prodigio con la espada. —Presumió la humana.

— ¡A mí también me va muy bien! —Exclamó Malon, enérgica. —Presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas. —Declaró. Ilia asintió.

Zelda decidió no decir una palabra más, realmente no se sentía muy cómoda con las chicas. Se alejó discretamente y paró a un lado de Link, indicándole que alguien más se había unido al grupo. Link e Ilia se presentaron formalmente, al parecer agradándole a uno la compañía del otro.

Rato después el antiguo rey gerudo habló, declarando que habría que moverse rápido. Probablemente los guardias reales pronto se comenzarían a buscarles en las llanuras de _Hyrule Field _o ya tendrían una emboscada cerca. No es como que su monarca les prestará mucha atención, pero, con la imaginación retorcida y sádica de Kesya… ¿Qué se podía esperar?

Caminaron por horas. Algunos iban montados sobre bestias como jabalíes, aves y caballos; arrastrando su vasto equipaje. El crepúsculo ya estaba más presente; la combinación de un cielo amarillento, anaranjado, rosado y con ligeros toques de púrpura los embriagaba con su hermosa presencia.

A pesar de saber los problemas que el final del crepúsculo traía consigo, el ocaso le hacía sentir bien. Sentirse satisfecha, segura, cómoda.

Completa.

No sabía exactamente porque, pero, la puesta de sol siempre había sido muy especial para ella. Una de las pocas cosas que realmente podía decir que le gustaban.

Una mano dura y pesada pegó en su espalda, lo cual le molestó de sobremanera. La habían sacado de sus pensamientos y su paz interior con ese golpe. Volteó a ver y se trataba de Ganondorf, el cual miraba al lado contrario del que iban, hacia un punto fijo. Al principio se preocupó por la extraña actitud del gerudo, el cual no decía ni una sola palabra. Pero se preocupó aún más cuando el hombre desenfundó su enorme espada.

—Ganon, ¿pasa algo?

—Nos están siguiendo. —Afirmó secamente, sin dejar de mirar a lo que para Midna era: _La nada_. La hylian se sorprendió un poco y trató de agudizar la vista, sin conseguir ver nada. —Ni lo intentes, es difícil de percibir. Atrapé al sujeto en un descuido…

—Diablos, si puede hacer eso, debe ser un tipo peligroso. —Gruñó ella, mordiéndose el pulgar, pensando. — ¿Qué propones hacer? —Miró a sus cómplices, los cuales caminaban un poco más adelante. —Me preocupa. ¿Los pongo alerta…?

—Si lo haces, él atacará. Eso es seguro. —Cortó el gerudo.

—De cualquier forma va a atacar, ¿no? —Respondió Midna, harta de ser interrumpida. Eso no iba con ella. —Llamaré a Link y a los de explosivos antes, para poder hacer frente. No me gustaría que tomaran a alguien por sorpresa. —Caminó sigilosamente en dirección al grupo, buscando con la mirada a Link. Éste se encontraba conversando animosamente con Ilia, Malon y Ruto. Se acercó a toda velocidad y le tomó del hombro, atrayendo la atención del chico. —Nos siguen, debemos hacer frente.

Link la miró con sorpresa y asintió. Las otras chicas también la miraron, algo estupefactas. —Yo también puedo ayudar, se me da muy bien la pelea. —Aseguró Ilia, desenfundando una fina espada. Malon se equipó con su arco y Ruto con una lanza.

—Muy bien, confiaré en ustedes, chicas…—Link le miró mal. —Y tonto. Apuren, apuren. —El grupo se retiró, acercándose a Ganondorf y compartieron breves frases con él, las cuales ella no pudo escuchar. Se encargó de avisar la situación a Barnes, el jefe de explosivos. Cuando se sintió lista se dispuso a gritar, pero algo jaló ligeramente su camisa, distrayéndole. Se trataba de Zelda, la cual le miraba con timidez. — ¡Zel! Qué bueno que te veo. Quiero que vayas más adelante y no retrocedas.

— ¿Por qué motivo? —Cuestionó.

—No tengo tiempo de explicártelo. Hay una situación de riesgo y tú debes mantenerte al margen, ¿bien?

—Pero…—Trató de excusarse la chica, mas Midna puso el dedo índice en sus labios, haciéndola callar.

—Sin peros, Zelda. —Pudo ver el rostro de decepción pintado en la joven mujer. —Será para la próxima, ya verás. —Zelda se limitó a asentir y a caminar en la dirección indicada.

Se sentía inútil, vacía. Realmente, la mayoría del tiempo se sentía de esa manera, inclusive antes de entrar al grupo. Pudo escuchar la estruendosa alerta de Midna a lo lejos, pudo ver como todos los guerreros se acercaban al área de riesgo y preparaban su artillería. También pudo apreciar a los del fuerte interior; aquellos que se encargaban de preparar los alimentos, cuidar a los enfermos y en recolectar lo necesario, aquellos que no necesitaban estar en la batalla para ser _**importantes**_ dentro de ella. Estaban allí, resguardándose lejos del área de riesgo junto con ella.

Ni siquiera encajaba allí…No encajaba en ningún lado. Se estaba portando como un estorbo.

Bueno, si ellos no le dejaban mostrar su potencial…_Se vería forzada a obligarles a verlo_.

Rebuscó entre las bolsas de artillería, esa que nadie había decidido utilizar para esa batalla. Sacó de ella un _estoque_ con mango grueso. La apreció unos segundos, sin despegar su vista un momento de la hermosa espada. Le recordó a la espada que Ilia portaba con ella, la chica en la que definitivamente _no confiaba_.

—Señorita…—Le llamó uno de los herreros, acercándose. —Eso podría ser peligroso para usted, pienso que debería…—Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Para cuando quiso hacerlo, la punta de la espada se encontraba apuntando a su cuello.

—_A callar…_

**n.n**

Todos estaban en expectativa, impacientes. Esperando cualquier señal del enemigo.

Una noche que a simple vista lucía en paz, solitaria. Que engañosos podían llegar a ser los campos de Hyrule.

Finalmente lograron escuchar una estruendosa carcajada, la cual se encargó de inmutar aquella calma. No había rastro del sujeto, aparentemente. El sonido venía de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez.

—Vaya. —Habló una voz chillona e inusual, para después carcajearse nuevamente. —Realmente son una resistencia astuta…O…—Pudieron apreciar como detrás de unas pequeñas elevaciones una silueta se alzaba por los aires; cayendo después a una distancia prudente de ellos, moviéndose cual muñeca de trapo andante. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, caminando jorobado en su dirección. — ¡Otro grupo de idiotas del cual no será muy complicado deshacerme! —Y alzó el rostro, demostrándolo pálido y extraño. Unos fosforescentes ojos amarillos se dejaron notar, junto con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

El recién aparecido comenzó a formar una bola de energía entre sus manos, incrementándola en segundos y lanzándola en dirección al grupo. Ganondorf intervino en el destino del ataque y con un corte diagonal de su espada logró deshacerse de la energía oscura.

—Hmp, tú me pareces familiar. —Habló aquel ser, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo de piel morena, curioso. —Déjame pensar un segundo… ¡Ah, sí! —Pareció recordar, observando a Ganon, lleno de emoción. — ¡Eres ese **inútil** líder gerudo que mi ejército se encargó de derrotar! —Ganondorf quedó atónito al escuchar aquello. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, llenándose de rabia. ¿Ese sujeto era el responsable de la pérdida de su pueblo? —Veamos si esto te trae buenos recuerdos…—Portando otra de esas sonrisas enigmáticas, el sujeto unió las manos en un aplauso. Un montón de entes de colores oscuros y con símbolos rojos fluorescentes en algo así como sus "rostros" comenzaron a salir de lugares desconocidos, acercándose peligrosamente a los guerreros.

Ganondorf, junto con un montón de mujeres gerudo, se abalanzó en contra de aquellos seres. Aquellos que les habían arrebatado su hogar y a sus familias. A sus amigas, a sus conocidos. Su orgullo y la fama de la raza geruda. Su honor…Todo eso que les habían arrancado de las manos aquellos seres a los que les tenían harto rencor. Estaban dispuestos a pelear por todo eso.

Así comenzó a desarrollarse una batalla. Todos tenían un contrincante. Cuerpos caían y se levantaban.

Link vio los cuerpos de aquellos entes caer alrededor de él y consumirse después, víctimas del mortal filo de su espada. Suspiró, cansado; la lucha parecía tener fin. Ente tras ente llegaba a atacarlos.

Sintió algo enterrársele en las costillas y maldijo por lo bajo. Se reprendió internamente por no haber prestado el cien por ciento de su atención a la batalla. Retiró una navaja perfectamente conservada de sus costillas, dejándola caer al piso después. Se giró con velocidad para encarar a su contrincante, el cual era nada más y anda menos que el al parecer "líder" de sus atacantes.

Aquel ser rió ligeramente, sin despegar su filosa mirada de Link. —El rojo carmín te sienta bien, ¿te lo habían dicho? —Comentó, alargando esa sonrisa que a deducir nadie podía despintarle, mirando la herida situada en el costado del rubio. De sus extrañas vestiduras se atrevió a sacar un saco color marrón, viejo y gastado. Lo tiró a los pies de Link, el cual no se inmutó y le miró con indiferencia. —Zant, el tirano de las sombras. —Su sonrisa ahora parecía más a los extremos. Más enferma que antes. —Fiel sirviente de la reina Kesya y alto mando de todas sus tropas. Te prometo que en tu vida olvidarás ese nombre ni su función. —Dando un gran salto, el ahora conocido como Zant desapareció de su vista, probablemente para atacar en otro punto del campo de batalla.

Después de esas palabras comenzó a preocuparse, sin saber exactamente que pensar de ello. Miró el saco, tratando de restarle importancia mentalmente. Ahogo un suspiro y lo pateó, sin saber exactamente que esperar.  
>La correa mal atada se deshizo, dejando una cabeza ensangrentada rodar por los suelos. Un kokiri, con sus ojos azules y un semblante de terror y tristeza en su rostro, probablemente la última faceta que había mostrado antes de <em>morir<em>.

Link se congeló. Pensó en aquel pueblo que tanto le había cobijado, en todos sus amigos. No pudo evitar imaginar lo peor, imaginar una masacre, imaginar a ese ser de las sombras riéndose escandalosamente mientras la sangre consumía los pastos verdes de _Kokiri Forest_. Unas gotas saladas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Se sentía culpable, se sentía preocupado…Se sentía con ganas de asesinar a aquel sujeto de la manera más lenta y sádica.

Se aferró con más coraje a su espada y corrió, lanzando un grito de guerra. Derrocando a todo ente que se le interpusiera en el camino.

Iba a buscar a _Zant_, encontrarlo y deshacerse de él. _Fuera el precio que fuera_.

**n.n**

Se sentó entre los cadáveres de los entes de las sombras, de los cuales no le había costado nada deshacerse. Observó atenta y divertida como explotaban en pequeñas partículas y éstas volaban en dirección a un enorme portal en el oscuro cielo. Dedujo que como se iban tenían que haber llegado, se sintió feliz de aclarar una duda más de la vida.

Un aliento helado le rosó el cuello, provocándole un escalofrío. Intuyó que se trataba de otro de los seres de la sombras, así que se levantó de imprevisto y trató de atinar una patada. Se sintió desconcertada al momento que su pie fue detenido y tomado por aquel líder del ejército enemigo.

La levantó por los aires y acto seguido la dejó caer con crudeza al suelo. La miró desde arriba, con aires de superioridad y aquella sonrisa imborrable.

_Eso la molestó demasiado_.

Definitivamente ni su espalda al chocar contra el suelo, ni su brazo jaloneado o su muñeca atrofiada le dolían tanto como su orgullo en esos mismísimos instantes. Y como cabe mencionar que el orgullo de Midna escurría hasta por los codos, estaba claramente muy indignada.

Se levantó del de aquel sitio con agilidad y velocidad impresionante, tratando inútilmente de herir al enemigo. Él era veloz, flexible. Podría ser que más que ella.

**NO**. Era imposible. Él no podía ser más hábil que ella en esos ámbitos. La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin arma alguna era lo suyo, y si el sirviente de Kesya la vencía, sólo sería un estorbo más en aquella "guerra".  
>Y ella no quería ser un estorbo.<p>

Poco a poco logró adaptarse al ritmo defensivo de su oponente, logrando realizar ataques más certeros y presionarle más. Por más pareja que se apreciase la contienda, él estaba ganando. _Saberlo le cayó en el hígado_.

Pudo sentir la piel de su brazo derecho desgarrarse y como un líquido caliente invadía la herida temprana. Una potente patada en el rostro, dejándola de nuevo tendida en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y barrió contra el suelo con su cuerpo.

—Hmp, a alguien le hace falta práctica. —Escuchaba su voz muy cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, apreciando a aquel sujeto con el rostro casi completamente pegado al suyo. No hizo movimiento alguno, no retrocedió. Sólo le sostuvo la vista, observando amenazante. El sujeto se dio el lujo de soltar una leve risilla. — Midna, ¿no? —A pesar de que el hecho de que supiese su nombre la sobresaltó, no se mostró sorprendida. —Tienes algo especial…Muy familiar. ¿Me permitiría comprobar, señorita? —Monologó el individuo; Midna emitió un gruñido y se removió; mostrándose menos aturdida.

Los labios de ese sujeto chocaron contra los suyos, uniéndoles en un beso. Pudo apreciar aquellos ojos amarillos más de cerca, confrontando sus orbes rojizos. Se removió con más insistencia, tratando de sacarse al llamado Zant de encima; el agarre de él era fuerte, pero ella estaba segura de poder sacarse a ese extravagante ser de una buena vez. No fue necesario, el se separó por su cuenta unos momentos después. —Vaya, parece que no me equivocaba. —Comentó él, mostrando esa serpentina sonrisa.

No sabía a qué mierda se refería, se sentía una débil de tiempo completo y realmente no pensaba esperar más para descargar sus frustraciones. Midna lanzó un grito de guerra; furibunda. Con sus dos piernas logró levantar a Zant por los aires; en un intento de mandarlo a la autentica _mierda_. Pero claro, no era tarea sencilla. En lugar de estamparse contra el suelo el ser cayó de pie; a la pelirroja no se le pudo evitar venir a la cabeza la manera de caer de los gatos.

—Definitivamente se trata de ti. —Declaró. —En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para jugar más; pero volveré. —Esa sonrisa se alargó, nuevamente. —Prometo llevarle a donde le corresponda… _Fille_. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dando un enorme salto desapareció; dejando a Midna con una duda existencial.

Iba a encontrar a ese sujeto, a superarlo y a deshacerse de él…_A como diese lugar_.

**n.n**

Ilia se encontraba en una batalla constante contra los entes de las sombras; blandiendo su espada de un lado a otro de manera continúa; disfrutando del esgrima con una sonrisa confianzuda.

Cortar cabezas, asesinar entes. _¡Que dicha!_

Realmente no parecían quedar muchos; eso volvía las cosas más aburridas que en un principio. Ilia continuó con su labor, sin dejar de pensar en las probabilidades de una batalla más entretenida si es que hubiese más entes. Varios de alrededor se agrupaban a mirar cómo se desembarazaba de ellos, mostrándose impresionados ante su gracia y certeza. Se sintió orgullosa; orgullosa de lo que se había pasado aprendiendo toda la vida y que ahora brindaba sus frutos.

Esa calma fue interrumpida por una punzada en su espalda. Se quitó una pequeña cuchilla de la parte baja, adolorida. Observó como el carmín había invadido la hoja del objeto corto punzante.

— ¿Jugamos, _señorita_? —Invitó aquel sujeto de mangas largas y mirada amarillenta; tendiendo uno de sus brazos, como en señal de cortesía al invitar a una dama a bailar.

Era ese sujeto, del que todos hablaban en batalla, _Zant_. A pesar del dolor en su espalda baja, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su aparición. Si con alguien se moría por pelear, era con él. —Uh, con que el famoso Zant ha venido a enfrentarme.

—Um, ni siquiera tuve el placer de presentarme y usted ya conoce mi nombre. —Respondió, haciendo un puchero. — ¿Confrontarla? No, no. Nada de eso. Yo más bien utilizaría el término _jugar_.

—Me parece un término erróneo. —Espetó ella; apuntando a Zant con su espada. —Desenvainé su arma, caballero; es hora de batallar.

— Que adorable…Utilizando esa palabra con un ser como yo…—Una breve risilla. —Usted utiliza palabras muy extrañas y mal aplicadas… Caballero, confrontar, batallar. —Enumeró, sin quitar la latente sonrisa que ha recorrido todo el capítulo. — Quizá si me tomará enserio este jueguito se convertiría en una batalla…Pero como no lo haré…Espero que le quede claro que esto no será una batalla.

¿Jugar con ella? Ilia nunca jugaba. Y ese tipo estaba a punto de aprender acerca de ello.

Corrió con su espada empuñada en dirección a él; él sacó múltiples cuchillas entre sus manos y no dudó en correr rumbo a ella también.

Conforme pasaba la pequeña contienda Ilia podía darse cuenta que se trataba del oponente más fuerte, ágil y astuto que había enfrentado en toda la noche, quizá en toda su vida. Era bueno al predecir movimientos y ni se diga al esquivarlos. Giraba, saltaba y hacía todo por escapar de su bien adiestrada habilidad para manejar la espada. Poco a poco ella perdía terreno y posibilidades de ganar, eso comenzaba a mortificarla.

Su espada chocó contra su cuchilla; no queriendo ceder ninguno de los dos ante la fuerza del otro. — ¿Y usted quería librar una batalla, señorita? —Habló el sujeto; Ilia rechinó los dientes. —Me gustaría informarle que usted ha sido el juego más aburrido…_De toda la noche_. —Ilia se mostró sorprendida al momento que él logró hacer volar su espada por los aires; dejándola desarmada. Con un certero codazo le dejó tirada en el suelo; agarrándose la parte afectada como si se tratase de su vida. —Y debo deshacerme de los juguetes aburridos…Así que…—Levantó su cuchilla, la cual relució peligrosamente. Las pupilas de Ilia se empequeñecieron, el tiempo pareció alentarse. Veía como él bajaba la cuchilla en dirección a ella; ella sin poder levantarse debido a lo aturdida que estaba; esa sonrisa cínica y esos curiosos orbes amarillos.

Pero la apuñalada nunca llegó.

Escuchó la cuchilla chocar contra otro objeto metálico. Agradeció a las diosas aquel oportuno acontecimiento. En un principio creyó que era Link, salvándola como todo el caballero que mostraba ser; pero se aleló aún más al notar que _no_ se trataba de aquel muchacho.

Allí estaba ella; aquella rubia que pintaba ser una completa carga desde que la vio. Con sus cabellos largos, una mueca inexpresiva y blandiendo una espada. Retando a Zant con su duro mirar y su semblante neutro.

Zant pareció exaltarse por un momento, pero luego volvió a su semblante habitual. —Hmp, una chiquilla entrometida. —Comentó, Zelda no dijo palabra alguna. —Muy bien, muy bien. Vamos a ver qué tal juega esta muñeca de trapo…

Zant se separó unos metros con uno de sus ágiles saltos, sin dejar de observar a la hylian. Zelda tampoco le desvió la mirada y se aproximo peligrosamente a él.

Ambos peleaban, peleaban de manera persistente. La muchacha mostraba un increíble toque con la espada; parecía danzar al momento de moverse de un lado a otro y no se le veía problema al momento de bloquear los ataques del líder de las sombras. Parecía siquiera poner esfuerzo en ellos, mostrándose completamente desinteresada.

El rumbo de la pelea lentamente fue cambiando a favor de Zelda, a un punto que dejó a Zant derrumbado en el suelo, con la fina espada de la muchacha al cuello.

—Vaya…—Murmuró él. —Definitivamente tú no eres un juguete. —La espada de la muchacha bajó con lentitud; a un punto de llegar al estomago de Zant. — ¿Acaso vas a castigarme…? —Y sonrió, sin dejar de observar a la muchacha, mostrándose ansioso.

Ella hundió la espada en su estómago; para después levantarla junto con el ser, encajándolo como brocheta. Zant se retorció de dolor, emitiendo pequeños quejidos. Un hilillo de sangre le resbaló por la boca. —Vaya, usted es muy buena en la batalla, señorita… Gracias. —Logró emitir con debilidad, tosiendo líquido carmesí repetidas veces. Juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, el sujeto logró zafar la espada de las manos de Zelda, estando aún encajado en ella. La sacó de su cuerpo con lentitud; con la mano tambaleándole.

—La próxima vez que te vea…Espero que no sea con esa socarrona sonrisa. —Fue lo único que dijo ella; sin dejar de mostrar frialdad en su semblante. — ¿Has entendido?

—Dígame impertinente pero…Creo que mi sonrisa es lo único con lo que desobedecería a cualquiera…Nos vemos en otra…—Tiró la espada al suelo; desapareciendo en un montón de partículas color negro con toques rojizos.

Zelda observó cómo los seres de las sombras desaparecían con lentitud, lanzó un bostezo al aire y se giró para ver a Ilia. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuestionó; Ilia sólo la miraba, llena de sorpresa.

—Eres bastante buena…—Es lo único que se atrevió a decir la humana, atónita.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. —Continuó Zelda. —Por favor no hagas preguntas extrañas…Ni le comentes de esto a nadie. —Y se encaminó a donde se encontraban reunidas más cantidad de personas.

Ilia lo pensó un segundo. No ganaba nada con decirlo, pero, de cualquier manera, ya bastantes lo habían visto. Y parecían estar igual o más atónitos que ella.

**n.n**

— ¿Por qué no nos has dicho antes que eras buena con la espada? —Cuestionó por enésima vez Ganon, mirándola con severidad.

Llevaban casi una media hora tratando de que la muchacha les dijera algo; pero simplemente se mantenía bebiendo agua de una cantimplora o mirando a los alrededores.

—Pudiste haberlo comentado…—Habló Link, tratando de no sonar como un desesperado. Desde que se había enterado que la joven había logrado atravesar al sujeto ahora conocido como Zant tenía mil dudas a flor de piel.

— ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste, maldita sea! —Gritoneaba una alterada Midna, la cual caminaba constantemente y se revolvía la cabellera. —Definitivamente no fuiste tú, ¡tú no lo hiciste! —Declaraba, acusando a la muchacha con su dedo índice. — ¡Todos se han equivocado, mierda!

— ¡Si fui yo! —Habló finalmente Zelda, pareciendo explotar ante las palabras de Midna. —Yo lo vencí, yo lo hice. Si a ti patéticamente te venció no es mi problema; si tome la maldita espada fue para demostrarte que no merezco ser tratada como un estorbo o una niña pequeña. Pero no te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo. —Se levantó de su sitió, dispuesta a retirarse de aquel lugar.

—Alto allí. —Intervino Ganondorf, interponiendo su bien formado brazo en el camino de la hylian. —Tratemos de hablar esto con calma, ¿bien?

—Sin ánimos de ofender; usted es el menos indicado para pedir calma…

—Zelda, te estás comportando muy infantil. —Sentenció Link, un poco indignado por la actitud de la muchacha. — ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras buena con la espada?

—Porque odio el esgrima…—Agachó la mirada. — ¿Saben? Creo que no encajo aquí…Perdón por quitarles tiempo y suministros…

—Según los testigos, eres perfecta con la espada…—Habló Midna. —Sería un desperdicio que te fueras. —Y se retiró a paso lento; con la cabeza en alto. _Con el alma gacha._

Link abrazó a Zelda por la espalda, en un intento de consuelo. Ganondorf se retiró después de una pequeña reverencia, dejándolos solos.

—_Tranquila, estaré aquí para lo que necesites._ —Susurró cariñosamente Link; ella se volteó lentamente.

Y lloró, abrazada a su pecho.

**Muy bien, that´s all por ahora n_n. ¿Por qué me tardo en actualizar? Bueno, primero que nada, mala costumbre D: Segundo, exámenes finales .. Según yo actualizaría semanalmente ;w;. Tareas, blahblah. ¿Me creerán que este cap lo hice en tres días? Ya saben, pasa una semana y lo dejo a la mitad, pasan unas más y lo termino. Pasan unos días y hago revisión y correcciones (Si o.ó aunque no lo parezca lo leo completo para asegurarme de no tener errores. Aunque siempre se me escapan algunos Dx). A mi juicio use demasiadas veces la palabra sonrisa D: pero no me sé otro sinónimo monosílabo .w. si me ayudan con eso los amaré. Bueno, después de un mes, quién sabe si alguien lea esto Dx. Alma en pena que lo lee (?) deja review si quieres que este fic continúe . y gracias por tu fidelidad.**

**Los amo, hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
